Je m'appellais Bellatrix
by VeronicaShane
Summary: Récit de la vie de Bellatrix Lestranges en partant de sa mort. Flash back dans on passé et triangle amoureux: Rodolphus/ Bellatrix/ Tom Jedusor. Le premier chapitre pourrait choquer certaines personnes. M pour la violence.ATTENTION Dark fic !
1. Prologue

**Voici le prologue de ma deuxième fiction. Elle s'appelle " Je m'appellais Bellatrix " Elle parlera de la vie de Bellatrix Lestranges en partant du moment de sa mort. Elle explique le pourquoi de sa cruauté et ce qu'elle a du supporter toutes ses années. La fiction parlera surtout du triangle amoureux Bellatrix/ Rodolphus / Tom Jedusor. Et oui j'adore les triangle amoureux :) Voilà je vous laisse découvrir .**

* * *

_Je vis Moly Weasley hurler et un éclair vert sortit de sa baguette, je n'essayais même pas de l'esquiver, je savais que ça allait finir ainsi. Je tournais la tête pour le voir une dernière fois, celui qui occupait sans cesse mes pensées, celui que je n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer. Je me sentais bizarre, tellement lasse, je vis Moly Weasley crier de joie mais je m'enfichais. J'étais allongée sur le dos la tête sur le côté, je le cherchais du regard tandis que je me sentais mourir progressivement. Il fallait que je le voie une dernière fois. Je le vis enfin et dans son regard brillait une lueur que je ne compris pas tout de suite, il détourna ensuite la tête et je compris que c'était du dégoût. J'avais échoué ma mission, et le reste lui importait peu. Je me dégoûtais moi-même de ne jamais avoir réussis à l'intéresser un peu. Je soupirais, lasse de tout cela, la mort était bien lente... Une dernière fois je tournais le regard vers l'homme que j'aimais par-dessus tout, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Je sentis la vie commencer à sortir de mon corps, pour céder galamment la place à sa consoeur la mort... Mais avant de quitter définitivement le monde des vivants, laissez-moi vous expliquez pourquoi moi, Bellatrix Lestranges en suis arrivée là aujourd'hui..._

* * *

**Prologue assez court mais essentiel à la compréhension de l'histoire. Impressions ? Reviews Please ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 : Père

**Voici le premier chapitre de " Je m'appellais Bellatrix " . Il pourrait choquer certaines personnes. Tout est du point de vue de Bellatrix. L'histoire commence à partir de son enfance et évoluera en même temps qu'elle. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ En plus j'avais vraiment envie de vous faire partager ma fascination pour se personnage plutot atypique qu'est Bellatrix.**

**Pairing :** Bellatrix & Tom / Rodolphus ?? Narcissa & Lucius , Andromeda & Tom

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à la merveilleuse Mme Rowling. Seule l'idée est de moi.

* * *

J'entendis des rires provenant du jardin et en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je pouvais apercevoir des enfants qui jouait à travers les barreaux de ma fenêtre. Il avait mon âge mais semblait beaucoup plus heureux que moi. Après tout n'importe qui était plus heureux que moi en ce moment. Même mes sœurs l'étaient, Narcissa car elle se savait promises à Lucius et Nymphadora car elle projetait de s'enfuir. De nous trois s'était la plus courageuse, mais moi j'allais devenir une mangemorte. Ils l'avaient décidés ainsi. La seule chose qui me réconfortait et que bientôt je rencontrerais mon maître. Du haut de mes 11 ans je pensais déjà tout savoir de la vie car elle se résumait à une cellule exigue, du pain sec et de l'eau. Comment comprendre l'être humain quand on avait connu que ça ? Comment devenir quelqu'un de bien quand on avait grandit dans le mal ? Et c'est là qu'il arriva...

- **Debout** ! Ordonna mon père

Je m'exécutais directement malgré mes membres endoloris, seul mon visage était épargné, pour la visite du lord.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, pas de doloris aujourd'hui il faut te garder en forme pour ce soir.**

- **Merci Père**. Murmurais-je.

- **Tu sais Bella tu es ma préférée, tu es forte et courageuse et tu ira loin**. Dit-il en s'avançant.

- **Je vous remercie Père**. Cet homme me dégoûtait.

- **De plus tu deviens de plus en plus belle...** Murmura-t'il tout contre mes lèvres.

Je sentis la bile remonter dans ma bouche ainsi qu'un goût amer tandis que sa langue se faufilait entre mes dents. Nymphadora avait subit le même sort mais maintenant elle était bien trop grande. La seule à y avoir échapper était Cissy, elle devait être vierge pour son mariage avec Lucius et bien qu'elle n'aie que 10 ans on commençait déjà à le préparer. Des qu'elle aurait 17 ans elle se marierait, à sa sortie de poudlard. Je sentais les mains de mon père courir sur ma peau et tout en me concentrant pour ne pas vomir je tâchais de ne penser qu'a Poudlard. C'était la seule chose qui me faisait tenir dans ces moment la. Une fois à Poudlard il serait loin de moi.

Une fois le soir venu j'enfilais la robe verte flambant neuve que m'avait offerte ma mère. Elle était au courant de ce qu'il nous faisait et elle compensait son manque de réaction par des cadeaux. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, qui aurait pu s'élever contre lui ? Je descendais les grands escaliers du hall quand je le vis. Je le reconnu directement, il avait une prestance qui ne passait pas inaperç avait la peau incroyablement pâle et de grands yeux noisette, des cheveux noirs de jais brillants et souples. Il était impeccablement vêtu et il se tenait droit au milieu de ses disciples, sa jeunesse me frappa. Il devait avoir 20 ans de moins que mon père, c'est à se moment la qu'il se tourna et qu'il plongea son regard dans le mien.

- **Mes très chers voici ma fille Bellatrix**. Annonça mon père rayonnant de fierté.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'inconnu tandis que je me frayais un chemin parmi la foule. J'arrivais à sa hauteur et m'inclinait devant lui. Il stoppa mon geste en m'attrapant la main et me fixa de nouveau dans les yeux.

- **Ma fille je te présente ton maître Tom Jedusor**.

- **Voldemort **. Reprit-il d'une voix mielleuse en me tendant son autre main.

Je l'attrapait et le regardait dans les yeux à mon tour. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. L'esclave amoureux de son maître. J'étais née pour le servir et pour mourir à son service, il avait 10 ans de plus que moi et ne pensait qu'à conquérir le monde. Je n'étais qu'une enfant et lui le plus puissant sorcier au monde. Quel autre amour plus impossible que le notre ?

* * *

**Alors ? Laissez-moi vos avis ^^**

**Véronica 3**


	3. Chapter 2 : Enfance ?

**Voici le deuxième chapitre tout aussi court mais moins choquant. Enjoy !**

**Pairing :** Bellatrix & Tom / Rodolphus ?? Narcissa & Lucius , Andromeda & Tom

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à la merveilleuse Mme Rowling. Seule l'idée est de moi.

Je vais commencer a répondre au reviews ici bon j'en ai qu'une mais c'est deja ça lol

**Elysabeth : **Oui mais je voulais un truc fort pour commencer et puis Bella n'a pas la vie facile. Merci ^^

* * *

**L'amour est tellement complexe, l'amour est si rare et précieux qu'il fait mal. Surtout à sens unique. Sens unique vraiment ? Ou bien... Mon pauvre cerveau de 11 ans essayait vainement de répondre à ces questions.**

Cela faisait 1 mois que j'avais rencontrer Tom Jedusor et aujourd'hui je venais de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard. Ma joie était sans pareille, j'allais enfin échapper à mon père. Le pire dans tout ça était que mon père n'était pas un vieux dégoûtant, pervers. Non il était assez jeune, plutôt bel homme, un mari exemplaire. Cissy et ma mère étaient couvertes de cadeaux et Andromeda vivait sa vie d'ado tranquillement. Mais moi j'étais enfermée dans un cave depuis mes 8 ans, âge où normalement on vit dans un doux rêve mais ma vie à moi était plutôt un cauchemar perpétuel. Chaque matin je me faisais torturer, chaque soir violé. J'avais mieux résistée qu'Andromeda, je ne le suppliait pas, je ne pleurais pas, je ne criais pas. Il était fier de moi, j'étais sa petite princesse et ça me donnait froid dans le dos. Je lisais une fois de plus la lettre de Poudlard que je gardais sa cesse contre moi quand la lourde porte de la cellule grinça.

- **Bonjour Bella**. Annonça mon père.

Aussitôt je tournais la tête vers lui, cachait la lettre sous mon lit et me crispait en attendant qu'il ait fini.

- **Détends toi aujourd'hui je vais juste te soigner et faire ta toilette, le maître veut te voir**.

Il entreprit alors de me laver de ses doigts fins et glacés, il soigna ensuite chacune de mes blessures en déposant un baiser dessus. Je frissonnait devant ce soudain accès de tendresse et me concentrait pour oublier où j'étais. Ca y est je pouvais voir son joli visage, ses traits fins et majestueux, ses yeux chocolats si troublant...

- **Tu devras te faire belle pour lui il souhaite s'entretenir avec toi de ton avenir**. Murmura mon père.

Sa voix me fit redescendre sur terre, pas totalement néanmoins. Je la percevais comme un murmure à travers le brouillard. Je refermais les yeux et revit le visage de Tom. Ses mains fines qui tenait un verre, j'aurais aimé être ce maudit verre ! Son corps fin mais musclé dans une robe de sorcier noir. Je me pris à rêver qu'il fut à la place de mon père comme chaque fois que celui-ci mettait ses mains sur moi. J'imaginais mon corps entre les bras blancs et musclés de Tom, sa bouche qui murmurait mon prénom, sa nuque entre mes bras frêles, et enfin sa langue dansant follement avec la mienne. Bref Tom partageant un moment de pur bonheur avec moi et pas de la souffrance à l'état pure. J'avais décidé de ne penser qu'a Tom, même si il préférait qu'on l'appelle autrement mais Tom sonnait tellement mieux ! Je savais aussi que c'était un amour à sens unique mais je m'en fichais. Il était tout pour moi, quand mon père me violait je n'avais que lui en tête, quand mon père m'embrassait je n'avais que le souvenir de sa bouche sur ma main en moi. Je ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était l'amour mais si c'était cette sensation d'être seul au monde avec l'être aimé, que rien d'autre ne comptait sauf cette même personne, alors oui j'étais amoureuse. Chaque fois que je l'apercevait par mes barreaux mon cœur se mettait a battre follement et mes genoux déjà peu solides flanchaient.

- **Voilà tu n'as plus qu'à enfiler la robe que j'ai choisie pour toi.**

Elle était bleu foncée toute en soie avec un bustier assez carré pour donner du relief à ma poitrine naissante. Il avait accompagné la robe de sous-vêtement en dentelle bleue, ceux que je mettais quand il me voulait... Tétanisée j'enfilait la robe et suivait mon père au rez-de-chaussée. J'avançais vers Tom et tendais maladroitement la main vers lui.

- **Bonjour Bella.** Dit Tom, dans sa bouche se diminutif sonnait tellement mieux !

-** Bonjour Maître Voldemort.** Dis-je poliment.

-** Appelle-moi Tom je t'en prie.**

-** Bien M.., Tom.**

-** Allons pic niquer**.

Moi Bellatrix allait pic niquer avec le maître ? Une elfe arriva en courant pour nous apporter un panier que Tom attrapa. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, prit ma main et transplanta avec lui. Nous étions devant le lac qui se trouvait derrière chez moi, c'était mon endroit préféré, comment le savait-il ?

- **Je sais absolument tout de toi Bella**. Dit-il en posant une couverture sur la rive.

J'enlevais mes ballerines en soie et je me mettais a mettre le couvert, le repas se passa sans encombres et sans paroles aussi. Tom semblait perdu dans ses pensées et je ne voulais pas le gêner. Au bout d'un long moment il porta son verre de vin à sa bouche et une goûte perla à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la capturer du bout du doigt.

- **Oh Bella ma chère Bella, tu n'es encore qu'une enfant**. Dit Tom en riant.

Il se releva ensuite gracieusement, posa ses mains sur ma taille et m'attira lentement à lui. Je fermais les yeux en attendant de sentir ses lèvres sur les mienne.

**CLACK**

- **Bella ? Bella ça va ?** Demanda Tom anxieux.

Tom était assit dans l'herbe et claquait désespérément les doigts devant mes yeux.

-** Oui je vous prie de m'excuser j'étais dans mes pensée,** Dis-je en rougissant.

-** Ce n'est pas grave Bella je te disait juste qu'il faudrait qu'on parle de ce qui se passer après poudlard.**

-** D'accord.**

- **J'aurais préféré te garder avec moi mais tu es encore trop jeune et je sais que tu veux échapper à ton père.**

-** Comment savez-vous ?**

**-** **Je lis en toi comme dans un livre Bella et c'est pareil pour tous les autres.**

**- Mais...**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais tout faire pour qu'il arrête, mais tu sais il t'aime plus que tout**.

Je restais silencieuse devant cette révélation, mon père était très gentil mais je l'avais toujours cru incapable d'amour.

-** Viens on rentre, la journée t'a épuisée on en reparlera demain même heure et je vais parler a ton père.**

Il attrapa doucement ma main et le panier et quand j'ouvris les yeux nous étions dans ma chambre, pas dans ma cellule.

- **Tu n'y retourneras plus.** Dit Tom.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma main et quitta ma chambre me laissant seule avec mes questions.

**L'amour est tellement complexe, l'amour est si rare et précieux qu'il fait mal. Surtout quand on ne sait dans quel sens il va. Mon pauvre cerveau de 11 ans essayait vainement de comprendre tout cela.**

* * *

Et voilàà . Avis ?? Bisouuus


	4. Chapter 3 : Narcissa

**Désolée pour le retard mais j'ecris cette fiction très lentement donc la publication sera très irrégulière. Merci pour les reviews !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Conformément à ce que Tom avait dit je ne mis plus jamais un pied aux cachots. Je pouvais désormais voir mes sœur et allé librement dans le manoir. Mais malgré tout cela le plus essentiel me manquait, Tom. Cela faisait deux moi que je ne l'avais plus vu et j'allais bientôt rentrer a Poudlard, j'espérais le voir une dernière fois au moins. Il était partit à la recherche d'un sorcier en Albanie. Ma sœur Andromeda était la seule a comprendre ce que je ressentais elle allait entrer en 7e année et je ne la reverrai plus après. Elle et son petit ami moldu avait décidé de fuir à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre pour échapper à nos parents et à mon bien-aimé. Malgré tout ça elle était la seule à avoir remarqué que les seuls moments ou Tom était humain, étaient ceux ou j'étais dans la même pièce que lui. Cissy m'en voulait énormément d'avoir toujours été la préférée de tout le monde. La préférée de ma mère car elle me plaignait, de mon père car il me possédait, d'Andromeda car elle me comprenais et même de Tom car je l'intriguait. Elle ne me parlait plus et ma présence l'insupportait...

**FLASH BACK**

Nous étions dans la très rose chambre de Bellatrix, depuis toujours elle avait était fille jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle avait des cheveux blonds très clair et un teint de poupée. Voila pourquoi elle avait été choisie pour épouser Lucius Malfoy, un petit crétin à la voix traînante dont Cissy était folle amoureuse. Il avait mon âge et j'allait devoir le supporter pendant 7 années a poudlard. Narcissa tournoyait devant le miroir dans une nouvelle tenue que notre mère avait fait ramené de Paris spécialement pour elle. Elle s'amusait à prendre des poses pour voir comment la jolie robe blanche s'ajustait avec sa veste de fourrure flambant neuve. J'étais sur son lit et je jouais avec une de ses nombreuses peluches, Narcissa n'avait que 10 ans et restait encore enfant dans la tête.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore** ?! Ronchonna Narcissa tout en se changeant.

- **Mais rien Cissy**. Commençais-je.

- **Alors pourquoi est-tu encore** là ?

- **Comment ça Ciss'** ? Dis-je en utilisant le surnom que je lui donnais autrefois.

- **Comment oses-tu m'appeler ainsi avec ta bouche impure** !

- **De quoi parles-tu** ? M'étonnais-je en lâchant immédiatement la peluche.

- **Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant** ? Dit-elle en plissant méchamment les yeux.

Elle avait arrêtais de faire défiler les nombreux cintres de sa garde robe et se tenais devant moi en sous-vêtements. Si elle n'avait pas possédé une crinière blonde on aurait pu facilement la prendre pour un garçon avec son long corps longiligne et sans formes. Moi j'avais déjà une poitrine naissance et mes hanches commençaient à s'arrondir.

Par contre Narcissa avait des yeux de biches, des cils bien fournis et un port de reine, même son visage enfantin n'arrivait pas à lui enlever son air constamment fier et hautain. Elle se tenait devant moi les mains sur les hanches et me foudroyait de ses yeux pleins de haines, habituellement d'un doux bleu il étaient à présent très foncé et évoquaient une mer déchaînée.

- **Au courant de quoi **? Répondis-je d'un ton dur bien décidée à me défendre.

- **Que tu as remplacé maman dans le lit de papa depuis longtemps.**

-** Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix !**

- **Bien sur rien ne t'oblige a cela.** Dit-elle en me regardant avec dégoût

- **Ne parles pas de ce que tu ignore Cissy** !

-** Mais je sais de quoi je parles, d'ailleurs il parait même que tu a réussis a attiré le maître dans ton lit !**

- **De quoi, il ne se passe rien entre Tom et moi** ! Hurlais-je.

- **Tom et toi** ? Ricana méchamment Narcissa. **Tu te montres bien familière** !

- **Et alors il est l'un des seuls qui me comprennent.**

- **C'est ce qu'il a voulu te faire croire il n'en a rien a faire de toi.**

- **Pff c'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu n'as eu aucune visite de Lucius pendant 2 mois.**

- **Il s'entraîne et puis lui au moins m'écrit, de plus Tom s'en fiche de toi tu n'as que 11 ans !**

- **Et alors il n'a même pas 25 ans !**

- **Il est très mûr pour 20 ans et tu sais très bien qu'il va avoir 21 ans. Dit Cissy.**

-** Déjà plus que ton crétin de blondinet**. Dis-je horrifiée qu'elle ait raison.

- **Ne parle pas de mon futur mari ainsi Bella** ! Cria Narcissa

- **Ton futur mari laisse-moi rire tu joues encore à la poupée**.

- **T'es qu'une jalouse ! Dégage de ma chambre**. Hurla Narcissa.

Sa colère était telle qu'elle avait oublié de parler comme une adulte et s'était exprimée comme la gamine qu'elle était dans sa dernière phrase. J'étais contente d'avoir sur lui faire perdre un peu de ses grands airs, elle aimait paraître plus vielle qu'elle n'était. J'aurai voulu lui administrer une correction pour son impolitesse mais je savais que si je la frappais, mes parents me le feraient payer. Elle devait rester intact, rien ne devait atteindre à sa beauté.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Ca n'était qu'une des très nombreuse disputes que nous avion eue mais un mois était passé depuis et nous approchions de ma rentrée scolaire. J'étais néanmoins contente de quitter ce manoir sinistre la seule personne qui me manquerait serait Tom vu que je partais avec Andromeda. Les jours passaient et je me rapprochais de mon départ pour poudlard. Je désespérais complètement de revoir Tom. La vielle de mon départ à poudlard je m'endormais en pleurant une fois de plus son absence quand j'entendis quelque chose gratter à ma fenêtre.

* * *

Alors ? Review ??


	5. Chapter 4 : Poudlard

**Voila le chapitre 4 qui parle de la rentrée de Bella a Poudlard. J'éspère qu'il vous plaira et je ne sais pas trop quand je publierai le chapitre suivant. Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**...

Les gens pensent que l'amour est beau et rose, qu'il emplit la vie et comble l'ennui. Ils se trompent l'amour fait mal, il est compliqué et difficile à garder, et pour finir il prend toute la place et rends la vie vide de sens. Paroles d'une enfant de 11 ans dégoûtée de l'amour

Quelle ne fut pas mon immense déception quand en soulevant les lourds rideau de ma chambre, je découvrais le rond visage d'Andromeda et non celui de Tom. Elle avait fait le mur et souhaitait simplement que je laisse rentrer, ma chambre donnant sur le jardin.

- **Salut Bella** ! Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- **Salut Andie**. Dis-je d'une voix lourde de sommeil et de tristesse.

- **J'étais avec Teddy et je me suis rappelée que demain c'était ta rentrée**.

Sur ce elle finissait de passer la haute fenêtre de ma chambre et d'un pas léger venait s'assoire sur mon lit. Je pris place à ses cotés en tentant de me réveiller complément. Ma sœur était pour moi la plus belle chose au monde qui put exister. Elle avait toujours pris soin de moi, faisant bloc avec moi contre la méchanceté de Cissy, me protégeant de tout les danger. Elle se déplaça légèrement sur mon lit enleva ses chaussures et son manteau et un grand sourire naquit sur son joli visage. Je vins spontanément me blottir dans ses bras. Andie comme j'aimais l'appeler était une sœur assez spéciale, elle était métamorphomage, elle pouvait changer la couleur de ses cheveux au grès de ses envies. Ceux-ci prenaient une teinte rouge quand elle était en colère, mauve quand elle était de bonne humeur comme ce soir, et châtain, la vraie couleur lorsqu'elle était triste. Elle adorait son don et en usait des fois pour sortir deux fois avec le même garçon ! Andromeda m'avait toujours beaucoup fait rire, elle était le rocher auquel je pouvais m'accrocher, mon point de repère.

- **Alors avec Tom** ? Demanda-t'elle doucement en me berçant.

- **Toujours pas de nouvelles**. Répondis-je d'un ton morose.

Son absence me pesait et elle était la seule à s'en être rendue compte. La douleur qui persistait dans ma poitrine était tous les jours de plus en plus forte et j'étais à présent convaincue qu'il avait prit mon cœur avec lui en Albanie.

-** Tu sais Bella il ne faut pas placer toute ton âme dans ta première histoire d'amour**.

-** Mais ça n'est pas pareil, si ça n'était que ça et bien je pense que je serai guérie depuis longtemps**.

- **Je sais ma chérie, le pire dans tout cela est que je n'arrive pas à cerner votre relation elle est si...**

- **Etrange** ? Termina alors une autre voix.

Nous retournions simultanément pour voir Cissy debout dans son pyjama rose, pieds nus et frottant ses petits yeux endormis. Nous l'avions sûrement réveillée.

- **Oui c'est cela étrange**. Dit Andromeda en souriant.

Elle tendit les bras vers Cissy et celle-ci après avoir longuement hésiter vint se coller contre nous. Il y avait des moments comme ça ou elle oubliait sa stupide rancœur et se rapprochait de nous.

- **Tu surveilleras Lucius pour moi hein** ? Me demanda-t'elle timidement.

Je sourit dans le noir et prit mon temps avant de répondre. J'adorais les moments où elle redevenait enfant.

-** Bien sur mais tu nous rejoindra l'année prochaine**. Répondis-je alors.

- **Une année c'est très long.** Dit-elle simplement**.**

**- Mais tu le reverras aux grandes** **vacances**. Dit Andromeda.

- **Je n'ai jamais dit que je parlais de lui**. Dit Narcissa.

Sur ces mots étranges elle se leva sans plus un regard et regagna sa chambre. Andromeda me fit un baiser sur la joue et alla se coucher également. Je finis par enfin m'endormir, j'avais reçut un peu d'amour cette nuit, certes pas celui que je voulais, mais un peu d'amour quand même...

- **Debout Bella aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour.** Murmura ma mère en me secouant.

Je tournais sur moi-même en grommelant, j'avais l'impression que je venais à peine de me coucher. Un coup d'œil à Andromeda et je vit que je n'étais pas la seule dans le cas. Je me préparais rapidement et enfilait une jupe assez classique, une paire de ballerines et une blouse seyante mais chaude. De toute façon on portait l'uniforme à Poudlard.

Mon père n'arrêta pas de me dire combien il était fier sur le trajet de la gare. Ma mère sanglotait dans un mouchoir et Narcissa râlait seulement d'avoir du se lever tôt, elle avait donner sa dose annuelle d'affection. Le siffle retentit et je du monter dans l'impressionnante locomotive rouge. J'acceptais volontiers un câlin de mon père, Poudlard était mon refuge. Ma mère laissa une énorme trace de mascara sur mon pull et le nettoya en sanglotant. Je passais à Cissy qui après m'avoir longuement ignoré, daigna enfin tourner la tête vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. En montant dans le train je vit qu'elle m'avait glisser un mot dans la poche.

**_Tu vas beaucoup me manquer grande sœur !_**

**_Maintenant arrête de sourire et vas au diable._**

**_Narcissa Black Malfoy_**

Elle avait vu juste un grand sourire éclairait mon visage mais elle refusait obstinément de regarder vers la fenêtre de mon wagon, le train s'ébranla et partit enfin vers Poudlard. En cherchant un wagon vide je passait devant un wagon remplit de garçons apparemment plus âgé que moi, l'un deux tourna la tête vers moi et je fut choquée par la beauté de son visage. Après Tom il était le plus bel homme que j'eusse jamais vu, il me fit un clin d'œil insolent et je tournais ostensiblement la tête pour lui manifester une indifférence feinte. Je trouvais enfin un wagon vide et m'y enfermais pour méditer sur ma solitude.

- **Enfin seule**. Dis-je après avoir déposer ma valise dans le filet à bagages.

- **Ca c'est ce que tu crois**. Murmura une douce voix masculine.

Je me retournais lentement mais uniquement pour faire durer le plaisir, je savais très bien qui se trouvait derrière moi. Tom était nonchalamment assis dans une des deux banquettes et avait étendu ses longues jambes devant lui. Je me jetais dans ses bras ivre de bonheur. Après m'avoir serrer longuement contre lui, il me repoussa gentiment pour me regarder d'un air amusé. J'avais tort je ne m'étais pas enfermée avec la solitude mais avec le bonheur à l'état pur.

**Les gens pensent que l'amour est beau et rose, qu'il emplit la vie et comble l'ennui. Ils ont torts, l'amour est magnifique et bon, il embellit la vie et quand on aime on ne connaît plus le mot ennuie. Mais surtout l'amour est indescriptible ! Paroles d'une enfant de 11 ans comblée d'amour.**

**Alors ? J'éspère que vous avez aimez ! Bisous**


	6. Norte de l'auteur

Salut mes lecteurs adorés juste un petit message pour vous dire que la publication de mes fictions va reprendre. Je m'excuse de cette longue pause mais comme vous le savez je suis en rhéto ce qui est la terminale pour vous les French donc en ce moment c'est TFE ( travail de fin d'étude ) en chaîne je me sens un peu comme nos pauvres héros en périodes d'ASPICS ou BUSES , bref juste pour vous dire que je ne laisse rien du tout tomber que j'ai même pleins d'idées en particulier pour Love Me Tender et que j'avance dans le tome 2 d'Affronter l'interdit donc SVP ne décrochez pas de mes fictions et continuez a me lire, vous reviews me font tant plaisir (L)

Donc voili voilou pleins de gros bisous à tout le monde et sachez que je vous aime très très fort et que je vais vous pondre des suites de folies :D

Affectueusement Véronica.


End file.
